


Night Moves

by MyMoonInAries



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonInAries/pseuds/MyMoonInAries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep doesn't come easily for Mike tonight, so Joel helps him to fight off insomnia in the best way possible :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

Mike found no rest tonight, nor did rest find him. He and Joel and had gone to bed hours earlier, after watching yet another horrible movie -courtesy of The Mads, then playing with the 'bots for a few hours, and then putting them to bed. Joel, who normally had a hard time turning off his brain and falling asleep, had fallen asleep immediately after crawling into their bed and kissing Mike.  
  
Mike felt a small pang of envy for his companion and lover. Joel was mere inches from him and sleeping soundly! Mike tried counting each breath Joel took, as he listened to the other man breathing deeply and rhythmically; however, he eventually gave up on counting, as it was not making him any sleepier.  
  
It wasn't that something in particular was bothering Mike -it was just one of those nights where he could feel each and every wrinkle in the sheets. No position he tried was comfortable. If he tried moving closer to and curling up against Joel, he found himself becoming hot. If he kicked away the covers, he became chilly.  
  
'This totally SUCKS!' Mike thought, settling on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked to his left at Joel. 'You lucky bastard! If I didn't love you so much, I'd wake you up so that you could be miserable with me!' He chuckled quietly to himself at the thought. Regardless of the temptation, Mike wouldn't dare disturb Joel. With the aid of a small nightlight in the room (upon which Mike had insisted after tripping over many of Joel's gizmos and gadgets strewn on the floor many times in the darkness), Mike could still see Joel's handsome features. The way Joel's mouth was settled as he slept almost seemed like a slight smile -he was so peaceful, and so beautiful!  
  
'I could just get up and walk around the SOL until I get sleepy...' Mike thought. He thought this, and yet he did not make a move, nor did he take his gaze from Joel. 'Or, I could turn on the lamp and read... or, hey! What the hell?' Mike felt his cock twitch slightly, as if a reminder that nookie, whether with Joel or solo, was also an option.  
  
"Seriously? Now???" he hissed quietly, squeezing his eyes closed in aggravation.  
  
'Yeah. NOW!' his loins seemed to say.  
  
Mike glanced over at Joel, who was still sound asleep, and had rolled onto his right side -facing Mike.  
  
'Oh boy...!' Mike thought, as his cock grew hard. Gazing upon the sleeping Joel was not helping matters, but he couldn't turn his eyes away from the other man. 'I don't want to get up and go to the bathroom; I'll surely wake him!'  
  
Instead, Mike propped himself up on his left elbow, so that he could continue gazing upon Joel, and use his right hand to take care of the (becoming urgent) matter. Like Joel, Mike slept in the nip, so fighting with pajamas -or even underwear, was not an issue. He did, however, reach behind him and grab a few tissues from the box on his nightstand before proceeding.  
  
Mike tried to be as quiet as possible as he began stroking and caressing his cock. His eyes closed as his rhythm became faster and his grip became firmer. Breathing soon became deeper, and controlling the volume of the occasional sigh was becoming tough.  
  
"Oh god, Joel!" he barely whispered, thinking of his companion. He was already so close to his orgasm that he didn't immediately feel a gentle touch on his collarbone; it was the soft voice that brought him back into reality.  
  
"Hey..." Joel whispered.  
  
Mike immediately ceased his rhythm. "Oh hey... sorry," he chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I uh, couldn't sleep...I didn't mean to wake you. I would have left the room, but I (ahem) didn't want to wake you!"  
  
"It's okay," Joel sighed, moving his left hand over Mike's chest. Joel's finger softly traced a nipple before his hand continued moving down Mike's stomach. Mike's hand still grasped his cock.  
  
"Mmmm, you're pretty hard, Buddy, " Joel purred with a sly grin. "Allow me."  
  
Mike chuckled. "You don't have to. You can go back to sleep if you want."  
  
"No way," Joel breathed, as his lips closed in on Mike's. With a very passionate kiss, Joel gently guided Mike back onto the bed.  
  
Mike sighed contentedly as Joel kissed his way down Mike's torso and moved downward on the bed. Joel slipped between Mike's thighs and pushed them apart.  
  
"Oh Joel..." Mike moaned, while Joel ran his tongue up the inside of Mike's right thigh, and over his balls. Joel took each one into his mouth briefly, before tonguing at the base of Mike's shaft. Mike squirmed, pawing at Joel's hair roughly. Joel chuckled and arched upward in order to kiss Mike once again, his own hard cock rubbing against Mike's.  
  
"What would you like me to do to you, Honey?" Joel whispered against Mike's lips. "This?" Joel bucked his hips roughly, making solid contact between their erections. "Or this?" Joel quickly moved downward and took Mike's cock into his mouth and swallowed as much of it as possible, before slowly moving his mouth upward to the tip. "Or this?" Joel placed one finger in his mouth and seductively drew it out, and gently began moving the tip of it into Mike's ass. Each of Joel's actions made Mike moan so loudly, that it was a good thing that the 'bots' bedrooms were at the other end of the corridor.  
  
"FUCK, Joel!" Mike finally spat. "You're gonna make me come any second! I wish you could just do them all, but I want...I want you to come too!" he sighed, as Joel withdrew his fingertip. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Joel smiled. He was more than happy to pleasure Mike and leave it at that; however, there was no denying that Joel had been turned on simply by the brief sight of Mike jerking himself off, and knowing that he was on Mike's mind while doing so.  
  
"Tell you what," Joel whispered. "Why don't I take care of both of us. Can you get up on all fours, or at least on your knees and elbows?"  
  
Mike grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "You bet!" He rolled over on his stomach, and lifted upward onto his knees, while leaving his head, arms, and shoulders resting on the bed.  
  
"Just a second," said Joel, reaching into a nightstand for a tube of lubricant. 'Ahh, the warming kind!' he thought happily, as he moved some of it over his cock. He then coated two of his fingers, and carefully inserted them into Mike's opening.  
  
"Uhhhh...JOEL!" Mike whimpered, as Joel moved his fingers out and in and all around inside Mike and out again. Mike shook and moaned as Joel repeated his actions a few times in order to be certain that Mike was opening up for him.  
  
When he felt that Mike was ready, Joel lined himself up behind Mike and carefully pushed his cock inside with a heavy, broken sigh.  
  
"Oh Mike, I-" Joel was instantly at a loss for words. Words simply became soft moans -soft moans that were answered by Mike's more guttural moans, as Joel began to move, and his cock repeatedly teased Mike's prostate.  
  
Mike rocked his hips in time with Joel's rhythm. "Ahh, Joel...Joel..."  
  
"Oh damn!" Joel whispered, as he realised that he had almost forgotten about Mike's 'dilema'. Without ceasing rhythm, he squeezed some more lube into his left hand, warmed it, and wrapped it around Mike's (still hard) cock.  
  
Mike moaned loudly as Joel began jerking him off, slowly and firmly. "You feel so good!" Mike whined, as Joel leaned forward and traced the upper part of Mike's spine with his tongue.  
  
"Mmmm...you like that, huh?" Joel murmured into Mike's nape.  
  
"Oh god yes! Please don't stop! Don't stop!!!" Mike wailed.  
  
Joel licked Mike's spine once more. "Ohhh Mike..." He breathed against hot skin. Mike responded by pushing back on Joel's cock.  
  
"Joel, I'm so close!" Mike whimpered. "SO CLOSE!"  
  
"Whenever you're ready, Honey," Joel breathed. He tightened his grip on Mike's manhood and began jerking him faster, and thrusting into his ass harder. Joel was very close to his own orgasm but wanted Mike to come first.  
  
"Joel, I..." Mike began to babble into his pillow loudly. Joel could make out the occasional expletive, but nothing more, as he assumed that Mike was trying not to make too much noise. "FUUUUCK!!!" Mike bawled into the pillow, as Joel felt Mike's dick throb and finally release into his hand.  
  
"That's it Baby, come for me!" Joel purred.  
  
Mike whimpered as it continued to happen, shaking and spasming under Joel's body. Joel did not cease his ministrations until Mike stilled.  
  
"Oh wow..." Mike moaned blissfully. "Now I expect yours to be just as good."  
  
Joel smiled before kissing Mike's shoulder, and he resumed his thrusting. His own cock was so hard as he neared his own breaking point. Mike was so warm and tight around him!  
  
"Come inside me Joel!" Mike whispered, knowing that that was probably going to happen. However, he still enjoyed encouraging Joel to let completely loose when they made love.  
  
Joel moaned loudly in response and came with one more hard thrust. "Oh MIKE!" he yelped as he spilled his seed into his lover, his release as equally blissful as Mike's. "Oh god, Mike!" he hissed, when he finally pulled away from him. Joel collapsed on the bed, panting with exhaustion, as Mike's knees finally faltered, and dropped. When he finally opened his eyes, Joel turned to Mike and was met with tired, sheepish grin.  
  
"Do you have the energy for a shower?" he laughed.  
  
"Not really, but I'll sleep better," Mike replied, lazily.  
  
Both men found enough energy to take a quick shower together, and they were back in their bed and in each others arms within minutes.  
  
"How is your insomnia?" asked Joel, rolling onto his back and smiling. "Do you think you can sleep now?"  
  
Mike curled up to the man he loved more than life itself. "Definitely," he whispered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was obviously inspired by the Bob Seger song of the same name. This is my first fanfic for this forum. Hopefully there will be more to come!


End file.
